


Tell Me How You've Never Felt Innocent?

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deep named 2x3x2 One Shot that will be enjoyed by those who have enjoyed my other 2x3x2 fics. Besure to leave your thoughts at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How You've Never Felt Innocent?

OK like most of my One Shots this started with a random thought I had while listening to music too long. I am a diehard 2x3x2 otaku so they show up a lot in my One Shots and other fics. For fan art simply go to the galleries in my bio, feel free to send me ones you have that I do not.

**WarNinGs** : One Shot, OCCish, Shounen-Ai, 2x3x2 Pairing, NOT Betaed.

**Aishi Say**

" _Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent_."

'Show Me Love' by Tatu. This is the line that inspired the fic so feel free to listen while you read.

**Tell Me…Tell Me… Tell Me…Tell Me… Tell Me…Tell Me…**

Duo sighed blowing wild bangs out of his eyes before turning his head when the front door opened, arms crossing as he nodded, "Hey."

Trowa looked up blinking in surprise before nodding, hanging his jacket up he turned away, "The others out?"

"Cat's at some peace talk thingy, Heero went with since you were busy, and Wufei is looked in his room far away from me. So we staying for a while this time?" Duo answered before snapping the question a bit, he did not even realize he had at first.

Dark eyes narrowed slightly at the tone as Trowa rubbed the back of his stiff neck, "Yeah. Kathy is not all that happy about it, but things have been busy so it really doesn't matter…why are you down here in the dark?"

Duo watched dark hunter green shift as Trowa rubbed his neck looking tried, he could feel for him the last two week had been mostly missions from planning to recovery. He was lucky, he was only living one life at one home not two, some people were such over achievers really. "I don't mind the dark really…I didn't know you'd be home today."

"Yes well Quatre knew, he told me to just stay with Kathy," Trowa sighed rolling his dark sleeve half way up his right arm before starting on the left. "They'll be moving around a lot this month so I just came home."

Duo nodded it made sense to him, running all over Earth, space, and between would wear anyone out, trying to get yourself killed every mission only wore one out faster. It was also no surprise Quatre knew all about Trowa's travel plans; the blonde seemed to be the only one who knew where he was most of the time. Normally that was fine since they were partners and all of that but lately it had begun to irk him, he did not like never knowing if Trowa was safe or not. He knew all about the undercover work he did while staying with his sister and that worried him even more, how did Quatre even know he was where he said he was? "Personally I would have told sis see ya next break half a month ago when you died on the couch…how is the shoulder?"

Trowa frowned running his fingers through long bangs absently, Duo had a point but he hated to leave his sister to worry about him. His life was not safe and she knew that as well as anyone, there was no protecting her from it as much as he wished there was. "It's fine…was Quatre worried or were you?"

"Cat has those nice little powers to tell him if you're fine, and as far as I know they work no matter how far away you are." Duo muttered looking away, he knew he was being a jerk but he did not like the question. As if Quatre was the only pilot alive who would stare at Earth and pray their missing friend was not in danger or worst. Turning an eye he bit his lip, "Sorry man I didn't mean to snap at you like that…I was worried about you."

"You shouldn't be, I've been on my own since I was ten, but thank you," Trowa smiled at the braided youth, it was sweet he worried.

Duo smiled a little back, that smile was so sweet he just couldn't help but do so. Trowa did not smile around outsiders, he slipped right back into his old shell, but he did around him. The first time he had seen the child like expression had been when he was teasing Quatre, he had no idea such a detached person could smile like that. He always seemed to be getting surprised by the taller youth; so many subtle little things spoke volumes about him. "Any time T man. Hey question?"

"Yes?" Trowa asked tilting his head at his impulsive friend, Duo came up with the most unique questions and insights he never was given enough credit.

"Have you ever thought about tying your hair back?" Duo had seen the look a lot on TV recently and he thought Trowa would look cute with a short ponytail.

Trowa frowned at the question; he had never really thought much about how he wore his hair, "No…why have you?"

Duo grinned, coming from anyone else that would sound so suspicious but Trowa just asked what he was thinking, "Seen it on TV, the last guy looked a lot like you." The hot gypsy guy reminded him of his then absent friend besides just resembling him.

"Oh," Trowa shook his head that was so like Duo really, "do you think I should?"

"Well it would make you look less like Leon form Resident Evil, not all who wear the 'Emo Bang' are Emo after all." Duo had nothing against the look itself, he thought it gave Trowa a mysterious thoughtful look, or it might just be the fact the guy often seemed to look thoughtful.

Trowa nodded absently as he curled his fingers around his chin, Duo had pointed the game out, it was easy to play when you were an expert with firearms. "Helps it's not black. You really do think of the oddest things sometimes Duo."

"Yeah and what about it?" Duo demanded crossing his arms, if it was Wufei he would be insulted but he was not quite sure with Trowa. The green eyed pilot was not as black and white as Wufei and Quatre were; sometimes he seemed to be nothing but shades of gray.

Trowa chuckled at the braided youth, he found him quite amusing most of the time, "I like that about you Duo."

"Oh," Duo blinked as Trowa walked past him smirking, reaching out he caught his wrist and the taller youth turned, "I'm glad someone does."

"It's one of the things I miss most when I'm gone, no one can make me laugh as much as you Duo." Trowa smiled before pulling his arm a little, "Did you want something or just to tell me that?"

Duo looked up into patient gentle eyes and though back to Father Maxwell, he was the only father he had ever known and he knew he would have liked Trowa. The Father had taught him so much and he wanted to pass on just one of those things if he could, faith. Trowa believed in his friends and their cause but that was about it and it made Duo sad really, but not surprised. His childhood had consisted of learning the many arts of war and all the evils that implied, not much room for compassion and hope. He had seen his compassion, it was not as in your face as Quatre's was but it was there, shown in actions more than words, same as anything else. It still threw him how someone raised in such a Hell could have such gentle eyes; he bet Father Maxwell would know. Tugging on Trowa's wrist gently he pulled him away from the stairs, "I want to ask you one more thing while I can."

Trowa frowned slightly when Duo pulled on him but moved forward as he wished; Duo was harmless so there was no danger in being obedient to him. "And just what can't you ask me in the morning hm?" Duo had some strange motivations but he always meant well, something he could not claim.

Duo bit his lip at the question, always so curious like a child, he knew it was a strange thing to think maybe but he thought like that often. Heero and Trowa had missed out on a childhood as they learned to kill, and while that knowledge came in very handy it had come with a price. Quatre had told him once he was amazed with how insightful Trowa was but he never was, the young man watched like a cat and learned, assigning and integrating what was important quickly. He envied the way he seemed to be able to see right through so much, his quite honest voice was right so often he never doubted a word he spoke. Dark amethyst watched emerald simply watching with curious trust, he had no reason not to trust him and it made Duo blush a little. "Do you have any feelings for Quatre?"

Trowa blinked lips parting at the question, of all people Duo should have been the least surprising to ask that but he was speechless for a moment. It was clear now why he had wanted to ask him this when they were alone, Wufei and Quatre would react loudly if they over heard. Wetting his lips he sighed leaning his shoulder against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed, "Duo."

"Look I know it's a strange thing to just ask but I need to know, how do you feel about him?" Duo felt like a jerk again for making his friend sigh like that but he had to know, he had to know so badly it was starting to drive him mad. Nimble fingers reached behind him pulling on his braid, he was nervous and his hands needed to do something, "Sorry."

Trowa looked up at the apology, he sounded as guilty as Quatre always did when he said that word and he was unsure why. "Don't be sorry Duo, if anyone should ask besides Quatre it would be you." Green eyes meet violet ones for a moment before looking away, graceful fingers curling into lose green cloth, "He is the first person I connected with in a long time, he was not like anyone I had ever met and he intrigued me. I was a fool when I faced him in the Zero; I refused to believe someone so unlike me could do what he was. He blames himself for the whole thing but I was not there when he needed me most, all I am good for is protecting and killing. I'd break Cap's heart if he was still around, he wanted me to become human but it was that humanity that almost cost me my life. Strange I've never told anyone about all of this…am I upsetting you?"

Duo looked up when he was told not to be sorry, meeting dark eyes for a moment then they turned as those amazing gentle fingers curled themselves into dark green, it was almost a cringe like move. It was no surprise when he started confessing his earliest feelings; Heero had caught his attention so he knew how he had felt. When he spoke of the Zero Duo bit his lip, Heero had told him about the event and he still was not sure how Quatre could face either of them. His young heart ached hearing him dismiss himself so easily; didn't he realize how important he was, not just to the fight but to his friends? A softly asked question got a violent shake of the head as Duo took a few steps forward, "No Trowa. I had no idea…I mean I knew you were a lot like Heero but…Father Maxwell would be thankful I am still me."

"Nanashi is not who I want to be anymore but Trowa…I am still not sure who he is. Heero understands that better than anyone, but we don't talk much about it. Did you ask because you were worried about me?" Trowa leaned more against the wall, Duo had told him he should keep the dead man's name but he had never met the man. Trowa Barton had been a brutish fool and it had cost him, he was nothing like him…wasn't he?

Duo walked up to him, his braid starting to come undone but he didn't notice he had pulled the tie free, "I don't know who you are either, but I like the man who is standing here now." Hesitant fingers touched his cheek getting a slight jump, "I do worry about you, but that is not why I asked if you were in love."

Trowa closed his eyes, Duo's hand was so soft and warm, two things he was not use to but liked. Placing his dangerous hand lightly over Duo's he smiled, it meant so much more the he ever thought it would to know who he was becoming was someone a friend would want around. "Thank you Duo…why did you ask?"

"Because I like you," Duo looked at their hands, it would take a single heartbeat for that hand to end his life but it was so gentle against his, as if touching too firmly would shatter him. It had been a long time since another's hand touched his that way, all who had were dead and gone…all but one.

Trowa laughed softly as he lifted Duo's palm from his cheek, he was use to Duo's teasing, "I know Duo."

Duo frowned at the laugh, as much as he enjoyed that sound he did not just then, pulling his hand free he caught a blink before slamming Trowa against the wall. He knew full well he could slam him as hard as he could and do little real damage so he was not worried about hurting him. The other's eyes were wide with shock but not fear, he could snap his neck like a twig so why be afraid? Pinning strong green clad arms to the wall Duo pressed his mouth against parted lips eyes closed. Grip tightened as he pressed against him, tongue slipping inside Trowa's mouth, his fingers clenching his black sleeves. Pulling away he watch Trowa lean against the wall eyes closed looking dazed, "Don't write my feelings off as a joke Trowa…not when I mean what I say like nothing else in my life." Duo tilted his head allowing his breath to mingle with Trowa's, "You alright man you're trembling?"

Dark eyes blinked as Duo pulled his hand free as if annoyed only to slam him back against the wall; training would have kicked in if it had been anyone but a friend. His friends were who he wished to protect not kill with bare hands, they both knew he could. Confused he just stood there loosely pinned as Duo leaned close, he did not fight him when he kissed him pressing him harder against the wall. In his life he had been attacked many different ways and had learned how to counter each but this was like no attack he had ever faced before. Duo's mouth was hot and hungry, his weaker body held his in place as easily as it could a child. Strong fingers curled into black cloth as he surrendered to the braided youth's advances, surrender was what a solider did when faced with a stronger opponent they did not wish to face off with. Seemly too cold air was drawn in as Duo released his mouth chiding him before becoming concerned, he barely noticed his body was as confused as his mind. "I'm alright."

Duo shook his head, he had not expected this reaction, flattering as it was, and he was a little worried. "I didn't mean to throw you so much but I…I had to make you understand. I want to be with you, I don't care if I have to share you with Red as long as I can be with you."

"And just about me is so important to you that you would rather share me then lose me?" Trowa was too aware of the other youth; years of learning to be aware of one's opponent were only distracting him now. While new to physical affection he was no fool, Duo wanted him and he was not inclined to deny him but he wanted to know why. Letting someone in that deep was something he had never been able to do and he was as scared as he was excited by the idea.

Duo smiled at the question; there was no arrogance in his voice just a simple need to know, to know why he was the one that was wanted so much. The braided youth kissed his cheek softly, a simple gesture easily understood, "That gentle compassionate soul I can see in those deep eyes of yours. I watched you change and every time you came home you seemed to be more human then I remembered. If you wanted Quatre then I never would have…I love the guy but…You feel so warm even through your shirt."

Trowa opened his eyes slowly blinking at the response, could Duo read him so easily or did he just not hide anything from him? He was not use to his body betraying him but there were worst people to be able to get inside him so well, so many worst people. Chuckling softly he had never need to think about what he liked about Duo, his openness, it was still something he was working on even with those he loved and trusted the most. He was written off as high strung, impulsive, even foolish but just by those who did not know Duo, the Duo he saw. The first time he had shed tears in so long was over the pain he had inflicted by destroying Deathscythe, regret and sympathy were not close friends. Without having to think about it his lips brushed against Duo's, his fingers shifting, "I did not realize you were so cold Duo."

Duo smiled when Trowa chuckled softly, he loved the fact he could make him laugh so freely, the cage Nanashi had needed to survive Trowa did not. He had helped tear down those bars he knew it and he wanted to finish the job, slamming them away one by one until he was free of them all. Eyes closed as soft lips brushed his, fingers tightening their grip for a moment before smiling. "Neither did I…maybe I should go lay down?"

Trowa smiled use to Duo's banter; it was a form of communication he learned he had a natural knack for, much to Duo's delight. It did not take a master to know what Duo was implying, and joking was his way of letting him know he could say no without any hard feelings. He thought about that for a moment, admitting feelings was one thing acting was something else entirely. "Hm…maybe you should."

Duo pulled away before snatching the front of Trowa's rumpled shirt looking up at him, "Care to make sure I get upstairs alright?"

"I think that can be arranged," Trowa assured him as he detached the other's fingers, walking past him gently taking his unraveling braid, "Coming?"

Duo turned as his braid was lifted from his back and just watched Trowa as he stood foot on the first stair, he hesitated, "Are you sure about this? I mean I won't hate you if you say no…I could never hate you."

Trowa smiled as he turned lifting Duo's chin, "Kathy makes sure my bantering skills don't get rusty when you are not around. Do not worry so much Duo I will not regret spending this or any other night with you." Leaning close he kissed his forehead gently, "Now come, if the other's return home I would prefer not to be in a potion that would require an explanation."

Duo closed his eyes as Trowa leaned close smiling he opened them, he had a point and spending the night with him doing anything sounded better and better. Stepping on to the stair he grabbed his arm pulling him gently, "Kitty has spoken. Come on then before Wufei decided to see if you killed me." Trowa just laughed as he allowed Duo to pull him after him, it was good to be home.

**Tell Me…Tell Me… Tell Me…Tell Me… Tell Me…Tell Me…**

For more 2x3x2 fics just check out my other fics, they range from One Shots to fantasy so enjoy 'em.


End file.
